Juggernaut
The Juggernaut is a character that appears in X-Men: Children of the Atom as a non-playable penultimate boss, later becoming playable in Marvel Super Heroes, X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, and also appears in the first Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as a summonable assist character. Backstory Cain Marko was the son of Dr. Kurt Marko, who was an atomic researcher. Cain's parents separated and Cain was eventually sent to a boarding school. Kurt Marko's colleague, Dr. Brian Xavier, another atomic researcher, died in an accident, and Kurt Marko eventually married Xavier's widow Sharon for her great wealth. On marrying Sharon, Kurt Marko moved into her large Westchester County mansion, where he lived with her and her young son Charles. Cain, who had become a cruel and spiteful boy, came to live at the mansion as well. He evantually went to serve in the military with Charles. When they went to Korean War, Cain found a temple containing a large power, and took it. However, he was buried alive, with Charles thinking he was dead. Marko, eventually dug himself free with his newfound power and made his way to America to use his power to kill Xavier. He was defeated by Xavier and his original team of X-Men with the help of the Human Torch. Over the years the Juggernaut has clashed with Xavier and both the original and new teams of X-Men repeatedly. He has also formed a successful criminal partnership with his old friend Black Tom Cassidy. Powers When Cain Marko finds the Gem of the mystical entity Cyttorak, he is empowered with magical energies and transformed into an immortal avatar. As the Juggernaut, Marko possesses superhuman strength; being capable of shattering mountains, lifting and using buildings as weapons; extreme durability, which is also amplified by a mystical force field that grants near invulnerability. When the force field has been temporarily absorbed by Thor's Hammer, the Juggernaut's natural durability proved to be sufficient to exchange blows with Thor. The Juggernaut is described as physically unstoppable once in motion, does not tire from physical activity and is able to survive without food, water or oxygen. The character, however, is vulnerable to mental attacks, such as psionics from beings like Jean Grey or Charles Xavior and magic from beings like Dr. Strange, a weakness that has been exploited via the removal of his helmet. The Juggernaut has circumvented this weakness by on occasion wearing a metal skullcap inside his main helmet. If the Juggernaut loses his helmet he can recreate it by touching certain materials (as long as he possesses the full power of the gem). Aside from magic, Dr. Strange can also counter the Juggernaut with the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak which, as their name implies, draw their power from the same entity who gives Juggernaut his power. It is possible for an opponent with sufficient physical strength of their own to turn the Juggernaut's irresistibility against him, by redirecting his motion so he gets stranded in a position in which he has no purchase; both the Hulk and his son, Skaar, have managed this feat. Once, the entity Onslaught, which possessed unknowable psionic and reality-warping powers, somehow ripped the Crimson Gem out of the Juggernaut, subsequently trapping him inside. Gameplay Juggernaut is a simple, straightforward and one-dimensional character. He easily has the highest per-hit damage output amongst the Marvel vs. Capcom 2 roster. Juggernaut has an excellent ground game. His light normals have surprisingly good range, speed, priority, and damage. His heavy normals do amazing damage but have a long after-lag. However, even his heavy normals have a long window to be canceled into special moves or Hyper combos; opening up possibilities of mindgames. On the ground, Juggernaut's permanent super armor allows him to absorb up to one hit without entering hitstun. Juggernaut's air combos are short and simple, but still fairly damaging. Juggernaut has only one Hyper Combo, the Juggernaut Headcrush. The Headcrush is a highly damaging horizontal charge. Due to its priority, it can plow through similar attacks such as Captain America's Hyper Charging Star. Due to Juggernaut's super armor, it can absorb regular projectiles and beams without stopping. The Headcrush cannot go through hyper combo projectiles. The Juggernaut Headcrush has an extremely fast startup and movement speed once activated. It can knock out Iron Man out of the Proton Cannon from a fullscreen distance if both hypers are activated at the same time. Team Building In a team, all of Juggernaut's assists are viable with the beta (Juggernaut Punch) assist being the favored one. Juggernaut is heavily reliant on having a full Hyper combo meter but is slow to build it on his own, hence 'battery' characters make excellent partners for Juggernaut. As with any good team, a character with an excellent anti-air assist is a must. Despite not falling into either of the previously mentioned categories, Thanos has excellent synergy with Juggernaut. Most of Thanos' combos can easily tack on additional damage by being tag canceled into the Juggernaut Headcrush. Special Attacks * Earthquake: The Juggernaut slams the ground in front of him with both fists, creating a shockwave that tears up the earth in front of him. Its range can be extended if utilized with a heavy punch. * Juggernaut Punch: The Juggernaut slams a single fist straight down in front of him, generating a huge smash hit that sends the target flying. It can perform a dash if utilized with a heavy punch, like a mini Head Crush. * Juggernaut Body Splash: The Juggernaut leaps into the air and lands full force on the target with his entire body weight. Its range can also be increased if used with a heavy kick. * Cyttorak Power-Up: The Juggernaut enters a brief pose and starts flashing. His next attack will do more damage, but it's only good for one move, regardless if it hits or misses. * Nail Slam: Juggernaut grabs the opponent then bashes them 3 times with his head like hammering a nail and lands an uppecut after. A close range throw move in X-Men vs. Street Fighter but was later removed in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Juggernaut Head Crush (Level 1): When executed, the Juggernaut dashes towards the opponent and drives his head into them with a large head charging tackle. It typically hits four to six times, but it has a maximum of 8 hits if the opponent is in mid-air regular jump and a direct hit from Juggernaut's head. It can also hit 8 times if all six buttons are mashed alternately. Cyttorak Power-Up Glitch (Marvel vs. Capcom 2) If Juggernaut is tagged out while the Cyttorak Power-Up is active, he is considered 'stuck' in this state until the Power-Up is repeated. In this glitched state, all of his attacks (including assists) deal increased damage for all hits unlike the regular Power-Up's one. The damage per hit is even more than the normal power-up damage. The Juggernaut Headcrush alone deals 87 points of damage on Cable in the training mode's default settings without mashing i.e in 4 hits. In this state a simple combo like jumping heavy punch linked into standing heavy punch and hypercancelled into the (unmashed) Juggernaut Head Crush deals 132 points of damage on characters with average health (Cable, Ryu etc) who have a maximum of 143 hitpoints. Ending * The Juggernaut´s ending in X-Men vs. Street Fighter shows him talking to the nearly unconscious Apocalypse, saying that Apocalypse is nothing compared to him and starting to talk about the time he defeated the Hulk by outsmarting him. * The Juggernaut's ending in Marvel Super Heroes shows him preparing to take the Infinite Gauntlet from the defeated Thanos, muttering threats towards his half-brother to himself. Before he can grab the gauntlet, Adam Warlock takes it, thanking the Juggernaut for stopping Thanos, but then warning that it's power was not meant to be used by someone like him. Adam then sends the Juggernaut back to Earth with the gem's power. Tag Partner X-Men Vs. Street Fighter * Zangief Theme Songs Quotes X-Men: Children of the Atom * Better luck next time, loser! * Let's see what happens when you make me real mad. * Next time, bring your little friends! * Of course I won. Nothing can stop the Juggernaut! * Stomping you was a waste of my time! * That's what you get for standing in my way! * You X-clowns just don't get it, do you? Marvel Super Heroes * I'm unstoppable! (intro, round win, match win) * I'm the Juggernaut! (round win) * A few hits and it's over. They just don't make 'em like they used to. * Don't quit now, I was just getting warmed up! * I told you clowns before. I'm unstoppable! * You're lucky I'm in a good mood. It'd be a shame if you wound up dead! * That was embarrassing. Maybe you should try fighting old, sick people! (win with high energy) * What's the matter... Your bones not knitting fast enough? (win with high energy) * Not bad, maybe next time I'll stop pulling my punches. (win with low energy) * You remind me of my brother... I HATE MY BROTHER!!! (win with low energy) * Get this through your stupid head! There is only one Juggernaut!! (mirror match) X-Men vs. Street Fighter * Don't get in my way again! * I have the power of the Crimson Gem of Cyttorak. * I will crush anyone who takes what is mine! * I'm the unstoppable force. Didn't you know? * Never get in my way! * Outta my way! Ya runt! * You tried your best, but you just don't get it! * You're outclassed! Artwork Juggz.png|''X-Men: Children Of The Atom''. Juggernaut Blue.png Juggernaut Yellow.png Juggernaut Red.png juggernaut.JPG|''Marvel Super Heroes''. Pic1 jug.png Juggernaut Caution.png Juggernaut Danger.png Juggernautname.png 712831-juggernaut.jpg|''X-Men vs Street Fighter''. Xsf-juggernaut1vs.gif|''X-Men vs Street Fighter'' versus pose 1. Xsf-juggernaut2vs.gif|''X-Men vs Street Fighter'' versus pose 2. Xsf-juggernaut1.gif|''X-Men vs Street Fighter'' victory pose 1. Xsf-juggernaut2.gif|''X-Men vs Street Fighter'' victory pose 2. Juggernautassist.png|Juggernaut as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom. Juggernaut - Heroes and Heralds card.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' - Juggernaut Card. Sprites Also See Juggernaut's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Juggernaut Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Hard Hitters Category:Characters in X-Men: Children of the Atom Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Characters in X-Men vs. Street Fighter Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Grapplers es:Juggernaut